ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad to Good
Bad to Good is 37nth episode of Simien 10. This is the first episode with Skkoryz, Tes and Ekuna as main villains. Plot Simien returns to the base, exhausted from the three Zyrokks fights he had before. He said to Zynon that he wants to get rid of Zyrokks already, since he is annoying them with his fights all the time. Zynon asked Simien how about using his Personality changer, that he made when he was a kid. Simien thought that, like always, the machine will malfunction and eventually get them fighting even more. So Zynon started testing the machine, for the rest of the day. After being totally convinced that the machine works, Zyrokks attacks again. Simien turns into Weatherize, and starts fighting again. During the fight, Zynon shoots the Personality changer on Zyrokks, Set, Anuke and The Pyro-Knight, and made them good. They stopped the fight, and went back to their bases. Vorkus asked Zynon if they will start acting like superheros, or will be so good that it will be annoying. Zynon said he checked everything, they just won't attack the city anymore or us. Then the team went back to the base, and started relaxing. But somewhere else, on a spaceship, a opposite Cerebrocrustacean, turned his smile into an evil grin... The team is starting to get bored from no fights for a week, from nobody. Then, they saw a giant white spaceship, flying over the city. Simien, finally happy that he can fight, turns into Irony and flies towards the ship. He breaks into the ship, but finds inside Skkoryz, Tes, and Ekuna. Irony is surprised, since they have helped him and his team defeat Sukrov and his evil minions. The ship landed, and Simien told Zynon there is nothing to worry about, it is just Skkoryz's opposite clones. Simien turns back, and when Skkoryz went out of the ship, he said: "Simien, give me to Polytrix or fight me and my team!". Simien started fighting Skkoryz, who he thought was easy to defeat, but Skkoryz disabled his Polytrix using opposite electricity. Ic defeated Skkoryz, but Tes, Thgink-Oryp and Ekuna were much more harder to defeat, and the team lost to them. Skkoryz laughed evily. Simien was mad at Zynon for not seeing that happen. Zynon said it wasn't his fault at all, and anyway the team was super-bored. Zynon was trapped in the ship with Simien, and the rest of the team. Ekuna was protecting the prisoners from escaping. Simien tried to turn into someone, but Ekuna didn't let him. Zynon made Simien turn into an alien, but he turned into Absorbat, that didn't help him. Ekuna saw that and started attacking Absorbat. Absorbat sucked Ekuna's powers, and he shrinked and escaped the prison. He freed his friends and gave Ekuna's powers back. They escaped the ship, and went to Zyrokks's ship. Zynon told Zyrokks to help him fight Skkoryz. Zyrokks came to help. Meanwhile Thgink-Oryp defeated Skkoryz and became the leader. Simien and the rest of the team found Thgink -Oryp impossible to defeat. But then Omnimorph had an idea, and flew back to the base, while the rest fought. When everyone almost lost, Omnimorph came, and evolved Zyrokks, Set, Anuke and The Pyro-Knight. Then the opposite clones went weaker, and Simien defeated them. They flew away, hurt and devolved. Then something hurt Zyrokks head, and he became evil again. Simien became Whirlwind, and was happy he fought Zyrokks again. Aliens used\ *Dragonfly *Weatherize *Irony *Absorbat *Eruption *Whirlwind Villains *Skkoryz *Tes *Ekuna *Thgink-Oryp *Zyrokks (temporarily) *Set (temporarily) *Anuke (temporarily) *The Pyro-Knight (temporarily) Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph *Ic *Permbyt *Zyrokks (temporarily) *Set (temporarily) *Anuke (temporarily) *The Pyro-Knight Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10